Scanning devices may convert an image (e.g., text, photographs, etc.) printed on a scanning medium (e.g., paper, transparencies, textiles, etc.) into an electronic image suitable for storage, transmission, processing, and/or printing. In a typical image scanner, light reflected from a printed image is focused through an optics system onto arrays of photosensitive devices. The optics system may focus the light to scan one line of the image (“the scanline”) at a time to measure the intensity of at least three bands of wavelengths of visible light (e.g., bands of red, green, and blue). The entire image may be scanned by providing relative movement between the photosensitive devices and the original image.